Seatiln Tarmikos
Seatiln Tarmikos is a magnificent earth magician and leader of a band of adventurers against the evil Dark Council. History Early Life Seatiln had grown up in the city of Trestro. One fateful night, however, his parents were brutally murdered by some unkown entity. Seatiln grew up in the alley now. Life was hard there. Eventually some mages found him and took him in as their own. He soon joined The Academy of Magicks. He soon found a friend, named Felix and his brother Dalmur. Unfortunately, Felix was soon taken away and Seatiln was left with Dalmur. When graduation finally came, Seatiln was the best in the entire academy. Winning many honours, he sat down while watching Dalmur's speech. Dalmur left after this intriging speech and Seatiln followed. Dalmur snapped at him and took off, leaving Seatiln all alone. A few years later, he came across a block of crystalline ice. Looking closer, he realized it was Felix. Dalmur was standing nearby. A mysterious duo soon appeared. Seatiln and Dalmur followed with interest, forgetting all about Felix. Eventually, they heard a conversation. Dalmur and Seatiln tried to flee, but Roran caught them and erased their memories of the event. Seatiln, unfortunately, was affected more due to his high magic quality and instead he lost almost all of his memory. He only remembered he was a mage, a good one, his name, and that brutal night. Dalmur also forgot who Seatiln AND Felix were for awhile, but he remembered Felix. Roran and the other soon left as well as Dalmur with Felix, leaving a dazed Seatiln behind. Everyone soon pushed Seatiln Tarmikos out of their minds, the man destined to be of great magical career. Seatiln soon unknowingly found his way back to Trestro and gained more information. He lived there for quite some time, hungering for adventure... Birth Of A Hero Seatiln left his home one morning on an errand and ran into a man who was quite busy. They later found a mystical item known as the Shield of Illathizar. Leaving his newfound friend, Seatiln went back to his home for the night. He later heard a crash and discovered a dead man. He told the prince, Harry. Awhile later, he was standing by the gate and was pushed out of Trestro along with the magician, now known as Argolith, and,unknowingly, Roran. They tried to go back, but it was in vain. Seatiln later discovered a cart and set off with his newfound companions to Pinemill, a nearby settlement. Somehow, Harry had followed them and joined their group. When they arrived, Roran and Argolith set off to the graveyard whereas Seatiln headed to the pub, where he unknowingly found his long lost friend Dalmur. Hearing an odd noise from the graveyard, Seatiln and Dalmur found Roran and Argolith fending off ape-like monstrosities called the Kalkara. Fighting their way through, they came to a corridor with a mysterious figure who refused for the Kalkara to be destroyed. They reluctantly agreed, but they slayed their evil leader and followers and then sent the rest of the Kalkara to a new planet. Deciding they spent enough time in Pinemill, they set out, but soon stopped discovering a distraught traveller on the run. They soon encountered a dangerous figure named Rean, father of the traveller. After fending him off, the traveller revealed herself as Aura Creed. Seatiln allowed her to join their growing group. They soon arrived in Aelfield. Choosing to stay in a house inhabited by an old man, they went to sleep. Roran and Seatiln later went outside and soon after a meteor landed and a droid named Seripas stepped out. He then blasted a drunkard who almost hit Seatiln in the head. They decided to keep Seripas and introduced him to the group. After several more encounters in Aelfield, including a reaper attacking and a man with the ablity to control lighting attacking, they decided to leave Aelfield soon. A Purpose of Adventure Roran and Seatiln were later exploring when an old crone offered them drinks, but rendered them unconscious. They later woke up in another dimension. There they were greeted by a being of cosmic energy who tasked them with waking the other beings to fight against the Dark Council. Later on, they found Ender Creed, brother of Aura. They later ended up in Shadowpine, where several more encounters occured. This included Aura Creed being knocked out of consciousness by a mysterious drink and an undead necromancer called Nex Imperius following them. During Aura's unconsciousness, Ender told Seatiln that he had read her mind and that Aura was in love with Seatiln. Shocked by this, he began thinking and eventually he returned the feelings. The cosmic being later appeared and gifed them with a spacecraft, which Seatiln dubbed The Odyssey. They soon discovered more beings. Seatiln later ended up in a small village with the group. Soon, the villagers were terrorized by an unknown entity. This later was found out to be the lord of the Dark Ones, servants of the Dark Council. After fending him off, he later returned along with Rean and captured Aura. Category:Fabled Tales Category:Characters